What Transpired in Math Class
by The Tiny Dangerous One
Summary: Two frienimies,Charles and Katie, find that Graphing Calculators write messages. But they also open a link to another dimention. Oops. Slightly AU. Hieixoc possibly ocxoc.
1. Things Get Bad

This is a Christmas present to all my readers! This story is based on events that actually happened. The co-author is Charles Rodgers. Yes, we hate each other. But we manage to get along. Trust me, I don't like him.

Disclaimer: We (the two authors) do not own Yu Yu Hakusho (though one of us has a evil plan involving ebay Mama Moose: coughCharlescough), but we do own all the real world characters, because we patented them (evil grins all around). NOT!

What Transpired in Math Class

Chapter 1

Things Get Bad

_It all started when the seats changed. The weird connection to the other world and that mess with the rebels didn't start until a lot later. Chances are, if the seats hadn't been the way they were, we would all be dead._

_But forgive me. Everyone says I talk too much. Maybe I do._

_Let's start at the beginning._

_Today is a very exciting day. The math teacher has announced a seat change. For Charles, who's been stuck by his worst enemy for months, this is the best news he's had in a long time. Little does he know that it's going to get a whole lot worse..._

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC

When Mrs. McDowell announced the seat change, Charles had to summon all of his self-control not to jump up and start dancing on top of the table. He felt better than the day school ended last year. And he gets _very_ excited on the last day of school. He was finally moving out of his hated seat, away from Evans and all her snobby, stuck-up comments about how much he sucked at math.

So what if math wasn't his best subject? He scraped by with a B, and he was proud of it. If he had to listen to Miss I-get-straight-A's-and-you-don't-so-I'm-better-than-you, he would most likely rip her throat out.

As Mrs. McDowell started to call out seats, Charles listened for three names. The first was his own, duh. The other two were Paul and Liam, Lincoln Magnet School's resident idiots and his best friends. If Charles was next to either of them, he would be happy. He could probably even scrape by with an A.

The first name he heard was his own. He looked up. Mrs. McDowell was pointing to a chair at the back table. He started to gather his books, but stopped. Mrs. McDowell pointed to the chair next to his and uttered the words that would change the human and demon worlds forever.

"Katie Grant."

"Oh shit..." muttered Charles, "This is not good."

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Katie sat gaping at Mrs. McDowell. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe Mrs. McDowell would have the guts to sit her next to Charles. Didn't teachers take the time to learn anything about their students? Putting her next to Charles was catastrophic. It was deadly.

"It's the fucking end of the world." She murmered. And it was.

Things got worse as Mrs. McDowell Paul on Katie's other side. Now she was stuck between Lincoln's most annoying kid and it's weirdest idiot. Now it was _really_ the fucking end of the world. The only answer was to kill one of them as soon as possible.

Charles. It would be Charles. She hated his guts. He wasn't going to last a week in this new seating chart.He was going to be smashed, broken, beaten, and reduced to a bloody mass. Katie smiled slightly.

Charles set his books down on the desk and look up at Katie. Catching her grin, he frowned.

"Plotting, are we? My death, perhaps?"

_Damn. He's perceptive._ "No. yes. Maybe."

Charles wrinkled his eyebrows. "Knowing you, Katie, it's yes. And it's violent and bloody."

"Yup. Violent and bloody. Just the way you're gonna die." chimed in Paul. Charles punched him.

Katie slumped down in her chair as Charles and Paul continued to argue. Things were getting bad. Someone needed to do something fast, or they were all going to kill each other. "Oh shit..." muttered Katie, "This is not good."

MCMCMCMCMCMC

Meanwhile, in Makai, a certain blonde-haired tiger demoness was preparing to take her rightful place on the throne.

"Hiei-koi, I'm so nervous." She said, bringing her head in her mate's chest.

"There's nothing to worry about, Katie. This throne is rightfully yours."

Katie groaned. "I don't wanna!"

Hiei sighed. "Go out and do it."

"No."

"Yes."

"Noooo!" Hiei rolled his eyes and kissed Katie to shut her up. Just as the kiss was starting to get steamy, there was a knock at the door.

"Alright, you two. You can do that later." joked Katie's friend and assistant, Moon. The navy-haired girl turned her attention to the nervous soon-to-be queen. "It's time."

"Alright." Katie composed herself and walked towards the double doors to her left. Moon took the lead and pushed them open dramatically.

_Here we go._ Katie thought to her mate.

_You'll do fine. _He assured her.

"That took forever!" Katie whined, flopping on her bed in her gigantic bedroom.

"You behaved yourself. I'm surprised." Hiei smirked. Katie just grumbled. Hiei gave a small laugh before climbing on the bed too.

"Not tonight." Katie said, reading his intentions.

"We'll see." he smirked and kissed her.

**five minutes later**

Just as things were starting to heat up, a knock came at their door.

"Go away." Hiei growled.

"It's urgent." came Moon's voice.

"Do you enjoy interrupting us?" Katie yelled.

"Of course not." Moon was blushing, "But some rebels are here!"

"Damn." Katie cursed. Hiei sighed and got up as Katie put her shirt back on. Little did she know that this meeting would set in motion a change of events that would bring two worlds together.

To Be Continued...

MMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Co Author's notes: I wrote the first part, in the human world, and the one you call "Mama Moose" wrote the second part. For a while, it'll be that I wrote the human stuff and she wrote the demon stuff, but towards chapter 8 (I think) I began to do a lot more work. You'll see. And to answer the question before it comes, each human does have a demon counterpart. The two Katies are counterparts, and you'll soon meet Charles, and thief, who is Charles's counterpart. There will be a connection, and an accident, but I can't say more or it will ruin the story.

Mama Moose: OMG. You make me sound like a slacker! This was my idea in the first place! And you go giving away half of the story! You're such a moron.

Read and review, and if you flame this, I will hunt you down.

That's a promise.

Mama Moose: No he won't 'cuz he's a pansy little girl.


	2. Of Demons and Snails

KittySand Katie- Let me clear this up...you were a bitch like that. I don't think you and Lillian are in this much, but according to Mama Moose and My brainstorming, I think you'll be in the sequel. I wouldn't know. I'm not writing the sequel. MM: no you weren't. Chucky is a corner-stander

May I just point out that this story is 75 real, 25 fiction.

Chapter 2

Of Demons and Snails

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"Waddya mean, she took the snail?" Paul asked at lunch, his mouth full of food. Charles flinched.

"First, close your mouth." Paul closed it. "Now, Liam and Alex were playing with the snail-"

"Which one?"

I said close your mouth, you stupid bastard.Charles snapped, "And it was the big black one."

Liam, you see, had just completed an army of lego snails, the greatest of which was a large black snail. Unfortunately, Mrs. Heyen, the pres/pub teacher, had discovered Liam playing with it in class. Needless to say, she had locked it in her desk drawer.

"Damn, he's screwed." Paul voiced his opinion loud enough for the entire lunchroom to hear. As teachers descended on Paul, Charles rolled his eyes.

"Next time you attempt to cuss, do it soft enough that the teachers can't hear you."

MCMCMCMCMC

Charles found Liam and Alex sulking in the library. Liam was playing with his snails. The ones that had been hidden.

"Hey, Liam, Alex." Charles sat down and nodded to the two boys. Liam nodded back. Alex said nothing. "What's up?"

"She took it." Liam muttered.

Alex suddenly exploded into a violent rage. "I'll kill her! Rip out her heart and feed it to-"

"Enough!" Charles roared. "Alex, violence is not going to get the snail back."

"Or Little Jim." Alex sniffed. _That _brought Charles back to reality.

"Your son? The little guy you made out of coinstruction?"

"The same."

"She took him? I didn't see that."

"She took his while you were in the bathroom. You could have stopped her...BUT YOU HAD TO PISS, DIDN'T YOU?"

Charles scooted his chair back. Alex was starting to pin the blame in him. That was not good.

"Listen, I need to think about this. Let me sleep on it, okay?"

"Think about what?" Liam asked.

Charles gave him an evil grin. "How to get your stuff back."

MCMCMCMCMC

Katie stood blinking at the three rebels that stood before her. None of them were particularly attractive.

"We have a message from Heyen-sama." the first said.

"What is it?" Katie growled, not liking her activities being interrupted.

"Do you remember your friend Liam?" The second asked.

Katie nodded. Liam was her friend and court jester. He never told anyone the nature of this demonic power. He had always been a little different.

"Heyen-sama has stolen his precious snail."

Katie raised an eyebrow. _Snail_?

"She is ransoming it."

"Name your price." Katie said.

"She wants you to bring Hiei's head on a pike."

That was the last straw. "OUT!" Katie bellowed. Jin and Toya, Katie's top guards, stepped forward to throw them out. But they stumbled over each other in their attempt to get away. Katie growled and stalked back to her room. From the look on Hiei's face, he had seen everything on his Jagan.

"Don't worry, you're too sexy to kill." She said, going up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist. "What am I going to do?" She whined.

"I don't know." Hiei replied, kissing her neck. "Just don't worry about it."

"Okay." Katie sighed.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC

The next day, Kaite learned that her younger brother, Alex, had a problem.

"Who's Little Jim?" Katie asked.

"My son!" Alex shouted at her, "and the evil crime lord Heyen kidnapped him!" Alex burst into sobs. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Alex, I'll get Little Jim back." Katie assured him. "Hiei!" she called.

"Hn." Translation- What?

"Send a message out. I want the greatest thief in all of Makai to come here."

"Why not just ask Kurama?"

Katie sighed. "He's a little preoccupied with his wedding right now."

"Hn." Translation- Oh.

"Just go."

"Hn" Translation- Fine.

And Hiei left.

To Be Continued...


	3. Theives and Luncheons

KittySandKatie: You think _this_ is funny, remind me to send you the "Crazy Former Lincoln Students Help Group"s that I made...

A/N: I have heard that the real Alex, who the story Alex is based off of, does not even remember this. Go figure.

MM: Yea, but when I told him the whole story and he remembered.

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 3

Thieves and Luncheons

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

The next day was the Student of the Month luncheon. Katie was there, ready to dig into a slice of pizza. She was surprised, however, to see Charles sitting alone in a corner. She grabbed a Pepsi and sat across from him.

"Ya hear about Liam and Alex?"

Katie stared at him with a blank expression on her face. "No. What about them?"

Charles took a long drink from his can of coke before continuing. "See, Mrs. Heyen took away the snail and Little Jim."

Katie practically exploded. "HOW DARE SHE! AFTER ALL THEY PUT IN THOSE THINGS!"

Charles put up his hands. "Calm down, Katie." He stopped. A curious feeling was stirring in his brain. A thought came to him. "Hiei will kill me if you get a heart attack."

Stop. Wait. Who was Hiei, anyway? Why would he care about a bitch like Katie? Thoughts swarmed his mind like bees to nectar. Hiei is Katie's mate. She's the queen of the demons. I'm a demon thief. I have returned to Makai. Heyen has take the court jester's snail. Alex is Katie's brother. Heyen has kidnapped his son.

Stop. Stop and think. Stop and breath.

Katie spoke with an air of confidence. "As queen of the demons, I have summoned you to aid in the retaking of some valuable possessions."

Charles grinned, though he wasn't sure why. "What sort of possessions?"

"Never mind that, thief. I have devised a plan for their return from Heyen." Katie grinned evilly. "We steal her soul."

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Katie really hated her throne. It was too uncomfortable. She hated waiting for that damned thief, Charles. He had been hiding somewhere in the human world, but had come forward to answer her call.

He appeared and knelt before her, smirking with confidence. She hoped this was his demon form, because...well...let's just say that he really didn't compare to Hiei.

"Damn, I am going to miss the student of the month luncheon." _What the hell? Anyways..._ "As queen of the demons, I have summoned you to Makai to aid in the retaking of some valuable possessions."

Charles grinned. "What sort of possessions?"

"Never mind that, thief." Katie snapped. "I have devised a plan for their return."

Charles raised an eyebrow.

Katie grinned evilly. "We steal her soul."

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

This was weird. Too weird. Katie practically chugged her soda, trying to gather her thoughts.

Okay, Mrs. Heyen took the snail. No, her name was Heyen, and she was an evil crime lord. Hiei is my mate. _That_ I will agree with. Damn, he's sexy...

Charles snapped her out of her thoughts. "STEAL HER SOUL! ARE YOU CRAZY? I may be a good thief, but I draw the line at souls."

Katie rolled her eyes. "You aren't going to steal the soul. I am."

"You? Steal something? You couldn't steal candy from a baby." Charles laughed. Katie was very, tempted to smack him.

"You misunderstand, scum."

"Scum? You're calling me scum? You, Mrs. Hiei's-little-sex-toy?"

"You little bastard-"

"Language, my queen. Or I will help you not." Charles finished in a crappy Yoda imitation.

Katie literally had steam coming out of her ears. "Do you know who Koenma is?"

"Vaguely."

"He recently came into possession of a magic orb. It can steal souls. You will steal it for me. Understand?"

"Not really. What do I get out of this?"

Katie fumed. "You're _life_, maybe?"

Charles thought about that for a minute. Finally, he stuck out his hand. "Deal."

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

"STEAL HER SOUL?" The 'great' thief shouted. "I may be a excellent thief, but I draw the line at souls."

"You aren't going to steal it. I am."

"You? Steal something? You couldn't take candy form a baby." Charles laughed. Katie wanted to smack him.

"You misunderstand me, scum." she growled.

"Scum? You're calling me scum? You, Mrs. Hiei's-little-sex-toy?" Jin and Toya -who were on either side of the throne- stepped forward without permission, ready to drag Charles's ass out the door.

Katie barred her teeth. "You son of a bitch."

"Language, my queen, or I will help you not."

"You know who Koenma is?" Katie growled.

"Vaguely."

"He holds the Orb of Baask. It can steal souls. You will acquire it for me. Understand?"

"Not really. What do I get out of this?"

Katie barred her teeth and growled "You're _life_, maybe?"

The thief looked a bit more nervous as he thought for a minute. Finally, he reached out his hand. "Deal."

"Don't expect me to touch you, scum." Katie rose and left.

"How'd it go?" Hiei asked.

"I could kill him." Katie growled. Hiei walked behind her and started massaging her shoulders.

"Relax." He whispered in her ear. "Just relax."

Katie sighed as the muscles in her shoulders loosened up. She turned and buried her head in Hiei's chest. As he placed his arms around her, she thought _I could stay this way forever. _Moments ticked by and the two lovers basked in each other's presence.

Finally, Hiei spoke. "Is he trustworthy?"

"Hm?"

"The thief, is the trustworthy?"

"I have no idea."

To Be Continued...


	4. Growing Connections

Contrary to popular belief, we're not dead. Charles and I haven't managed to kill each other . . .yet. But Nicole and I have started on the sequel to this, "Damn, It's Freshman Year" and it's even crazier than this.(If that's possible . . .)Plus, I'm going to separate the story using DW for things that happen in the Demon World, and HW for the kids in Human World. If I forget, just remind me. Thank you.

Chapter 4: Growing Connections.

Charles walked into math class, deposited his books on the table, and went to get graphing calculators. Why the hell _he_ had to get them was beyond him. Paul and Katie were just lazy.

Perhaps he could pass notes in class. That would pass the time quickly. They were in the back of the room. He doubted that they would get caught. He had passed notes to Alex, who was sitting on the other side of the room and not gotten caught.

He selected three calculators and went back to his seat. Katie was fuming and Paul had seized the chance to annoy her.

"I can't believe I'm stuck between you two losers," Katie was sighing as Charles sat down.

"Cheer up, Katie. Look on the bright side," Charles said, a grin crawling across his face.

"And the bright side of this is . . .?"

"You could be back here alone with Paul," Charles burst out laughing.

Katie's eyes flashed, "You –"

"CLASS!" Mrs. McDowell snapped the two back to attention. Class was beginning, not that Charles cared . . .

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Katie groaned, she did _not_ want to be here. She had talked to Charles before, she did not want to talk to him again. But Hiei wanted to, just to make sure the thief was trust-worthy

"I hate you," she told Hiei.

"I know," he smirked. Then he started to make out with her in front of Charles, just to piss him off.

"You two are so disgusting!" Charles whined. Hiei flipped him off.

"Look, Hiei, you can fuck you little toy in private," Charles hissed, "But remember, this is a meeting, not a make out session."

Hiei broke away from Katie and prepared to rip the thief's bones out, bone by bone. Katie grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her.

"Easy, koi. Wait until he gets the orb. Then you can kill him/"

"Hn." Translation– Okay, but I'd love to kill him.

Charles removed a key on a string from around his neck and began to finger it.

Katie cast him a questioning eye, "What the hell is that?"

"Something my mother gave me."

Hiei groaned, "This is boring me to death. Just get the damn test over with."

Charles wasn't finished yet, "What, you want to finish fast? What will you do after that, baka yaro? Fuck your mate? Get a whore? You just jump from woman to woman, don't you?"

The entire room was speechless. No one had dared to speak to Hiei like that. (Except maybe Katie.) Charles just stood in the center of the room, smirking. Hiei's face went from red to purple. Veins pulsed in his temple.

Charles just grinned at him.

HWHWHWHWHWHWHWHW

Katie was nearly in a coma. Math was boring as hell. All she could do was dream about Hiei. Ever since the student of the month luncheon, he was all she could think about. She thought about him at school, on the bus, she'd even dreamed about him. More appropriately, she dreamed she was–

Her thoughts were interrupted as Charles shoved a graphing calculator under her nose. She angrily snatched it out of his hands and flipped open the lid. She stopped and stared hard at the screen.

There was a message on it. It read, "What's the test?"

Katie leaned over and whispered, "How did you do that?"

And, in hushed tones so Mrs. McDowell didn't hear, Charles told her. She was supried how simple it was. Something a simple as that was about to bring the two worlds together.

TBC . . .

So, we're getting closer to the meeting! Just a note, the human Katie and Charles are in a whole different dimension than the demon ones.

What do you think about the characters so far? Who's your favorite? We'd like to know.

Mama Moose wrote: 4 lines

Charles wrote: the rest (he stole it and wouldn't give it back!)

The sequel, _Damn, it's Freshman Year!_ Is in progress. Be prepared for new character, new bad guys and new jokes about Charles!


	5. The Test

Sorry for the long wait. I know it's been forever since I updated, so I won't waste your time with my explanation.  
1) I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, that would rock  
2) I have no idea who wrote how much, but my good friend 1t 2b me typed it for me. Thanks!  
3) KittySand Katie, if you're reading this . . . where's my fic?

MCMCMCMCMCMC

Chapter 5.

Katie led Charles and Hiei to a large set of double doors. "These doors lead to the treasury of the palace. It is here that all the treasures of the palace are stored." She shot a glance at Charles. The thief was drooling.  
She placed her hand on the handle and pushed. The doors swung open, revealing mountains of gold, jewels, and diamonds. Charles's eyes went wide. Hiei leaned closer to Katie.  
"I think," he whispered, "we have made a little mistake."  
"I think," she whispered back, "I know what I'm doing- put that back!"  
Charles hastily returned the coins he'd been slipping into his pocket. "Put what back? I didn't take anything."Katie rolled her eyes. The fool was starting to disgust her. The little rat was going to die a bloody death-  
"So, Charles interrupted, "why did you bring me here for? It's a nice room, to be sure, but I really don't get a point in this."  
"This," Katie hissed, "Is a test or your trust."  
"You don't trust me?" Charles asked. "How very wise of you."  
Katie ignored Charles. She reached down into the piles of treasure and produced…a chipmunk! Ok, it was really the royal scepter.  
"We'll leave you alone for five minutes, you can't steel anything, especially this." Hiei said, indicating the royal scepter. Before Charles had something half-witty to say, the door shut and locked in his face.

**Five Minutes Later**

Charles was wearing his smug , "I'm-so-much-better-than-you" smirk.  
"Wow it only took you five minutes to fuck your little toy, Hiei?" he gloated. Hiei growled, Katie have to. Is she wasn't preoccupied with the walls or lack of gold.  
"Where's my shines?" she growled.  
"Uh…" Charles didn't have time to finish before he was shoved against the wall , Katie's claws ready to rip out his throat.  
"Would you rather loose your life or your dick?"  
"My life," Charles managed to squeak out.  
"Give them, but or I'll cut off your balls."  
"Well," Charles gasped, "you did say not to steal the scepter. And there it is." He indicated to the royal scepter, lying on the floor where Hiei and Katie had left.  
"And the rest of my shines?"  
"You never said anything about the rest or your stuff." Katie rolled her eyes and release Charles. The thief slumped to the floor.  
"You will return all my shines to me bitch, or I'll kill you in your sleep." Charles shrugged. As Katie and Hiei turned to leave, he called after them. "Hiei keep a leash on your little slut. She'd getting out of control." Hiei flicked Charles off.

"I could kill him!" Hiei growled, fangs barred.  
"Please do," Katie replied, "He stole my shines!" She began to fake-cry on Hiei's shoulder. He rolled his eyes, but patted her back anyways.  
"Seriously , Koi, we need to talk about that thief. He really did follow directions."  
"But the basterd found away around the real rules!" Katie sighed in defeat and flopped on the bed.  
"I'm tired," she wined.  
"Then go to sleep," Hiei said, climbing into bed too.  
"No!" Katie protested. Hiei just rolled his eyes. He could hear Katie's breathing start to even out as she drifted off to sleep.  
He settled next to his mate, but didn't sleep. Even though the he knew Jin and Toya would split guard shifts, he wanted to make sure she was alright. She was his life after all, he couldn't bear it if anything happened to her.  
Meanwhile, Charles was being dragged to his room, literally Jin and Toya had the thief by his elbows and flopped him around aimlessly.  
"We should just kill him," Toya suggested.  
"But then Katie will be steamin'' worse than she is, Jim replied in Irish accent.  
"Hey I'm gonna-" Charles smart ass comment was cut off as he was quite literally thrown into his quarters.  
"I should've known she'd pull this," Charles grumbled. He settled down to sleep.

TBC . . .


	6. The Orb of Baask

**I'm back! I promise I did not die!!! I got wrapped up in the school musical, among other things, and simply haven't had time for these stories (many of which will be re-writen). This chapter is fairly short because I had to edit out Charles's mistakes in characters, and his extreme cussing.**

Chapter 6

The Orb of Baask

Sneaking into the Gate of Judgments was easy. It was getting into the vault that was tricky. Charles skulked down corridors until he found the door Hiei had described. The thief would have rather followed his own plans instead of "Katie's-little-bitch" but, once again, the demon queen had threatened his precious dick. Charles gingerly pushed the door open and sighed in relief when no alarm sounded. The orb lay, green and glowing, in the center of the room. Charles slinked towards the glowing object that his "queen" desired. Just as his hand reached out to grasp the orb a voice called out.

"What are you doing?" The thief jumped and turned towards the source. The speaker was a long haired redhead boy with green eyes. "I suggest you put that back!" He walked towards Charles, a thorned-whip in hand.

Charles remembered something Katie had said...

_"If you see someone with red hair and green eyes, just tell him that Katie's borrowing it." The queen explained._

_"And if he doesn't believe me?" Charles asked. Katie rolled her eyes, and, taking her claws, she etched a "K" into the thief's right forearm. _

_"Just show him this." Charles made a mental note never to ask Katie for proof. Ever._

"I...uh...Katie wants this!" Charles stammered. The boy looked at him disbelievingly. Charles showed his forearm with the "K" etched deep in his flesh.

The boy sighed. Charles couldn't tell if it was disappointment or the "I-should-have-known" sigh, or both. "She could have asked me." he finally mumbled. "Well, come on. She'll most likely kill you if you're late."

Katie sat on her throne, listening as Charles droned on and on. "So I got to the corridor, right. And there were fifty thousand guards. I killed them all. So I walked into this huge vault..."

When Charles finished his story, which was far from believable, Katie held out her hand. "The orb?"

"Yeah...about that...I lots it on the way back. I stopped for a drink and-"

Katie stood. "Nice try, but you said yesterday at dinner that you don't drink. Besides, your shirt is glowing."

"Oh, shit." Charles pulled out the orb and handed it to Katie. On cue, Jin and Toya grabbed his arms. Hiei approached the thief, while Katie stepped back. "It's a setup." Charles mused. "You were planning to kill me all along."

"Actually," responded Hiei, "I was. Katie held me back, until now . . . are the doors locked?" Jin nodded. Hiei advanced until he stood right in front of Charles. "I suggest you prepare yourself." He said, wrapping his hand around the thief's throat. "For no demon has escaped me."

"Good thing I'm not a demon." Charles remarked.

Charles sun around, Jin and Toya still clinging to his arms. With his free hand, Charles reached over and broke Jin's wrist with a loud SNAP! He back flipped across the room to the door. Removing a key from the string around his neck, he fitted it into the lock. The door swung open, and the thief ran.

Alex stalked down the corridor, steaming mad. His sister had not only let the human scum into the palace, she had given him a room and let him stay there. He hated the human scum.

The human scum in question suddenly catapulted out of the throne room door. "GET HIM!" Katie shouted form inside. Guards ran towards the thief. He flipped over them and ran-

To Be Continued...


	7. Family Ties

**Previously**

_Alex stalked down the corridor, steaming mad. His sister had not only let the human scum into the palace, she had given him a room and let him stay there. He hated the human scum._

_The human scum in question suddenly catapulted out of the throne room door. "GET HIM!" Katie shouted form inside. Guards ran towards the thief. He flipped over them and ran-_

Chapter 7

Family Ties

-right into Alex. The two slammed to the floor. Charles jumped up.

"Sorry about that. I really must go now-"

Alex grabbed his arms and twisted them around. "You're not going anywhere, human bastard."

"Come on, Alex...oh...oh SHIT! THAT HURTS! AH FU-" Charles howled as Alex twisted his wrist around.

"I said, you're not going _anywhere_."

Katie, Hiei, and several guards ran out of the throne room. One of the guards clubbed Charles on the head, and the thief sand like a stone. Katie threw her arms around Alex. "Thank you, Alex. That..." She tried to search for a word that would fit. "...Baka Yaro kicked Hiei in the balls and broke Jin's wrist."

Alex gave her a skeptical look. "Only demons are strong enough to break another demon's bones. And that bastard already admitted to being human."

Katie shrugged. "I'll question him when he wakes up. I have a feeling there are a lot of things he's not telling us." She looked away. "A lot of things."

Charles woke up to a dungeon. The more appropriate term, he reasoned, was torture chamber. He didn't even want to know what some of the devices were used for. A sick feeling settled in his stomach.

Katie stepped in and shut the door behind her. "I should have you killed. No, I should kill you myself." She approached Charles. "But I'm curious...how did you get the key to the palace?"

"Key to the palace?"

"The one you used to open the doors. All the keys in the palace are accounted for, so you didn't steal it."

"I told you, my mother gave it to me."

Katie growled. "Alright, let's assume, cheap baka that you are, that you are telling the truth. tell me everything you know about your mother."

Charles thought about that. "She was beautiful and kind. A wonderful cook-"

"I don't care about that. Tell me what she looked like."

"You."

Katie barely restrained a jolt of surprise. "She was a demon?"

"She looked like you, only she was beautiful and you're ugly as hell."

"You said you were a human."

"I'm a half. My mother was a demon, my father was a human."

Katie had one last question. "Do you know anything about your mother in Makai?"

"All I know is that she was queen."

"Do you have any idea, what you've just implied?" Katie asked, horrified.

"Com'n Katie. I know you'd never have sex with human."

"Not that, retard. You've just implied that...that...we're related."

Charles continued, ignoring Katie. "And I'm pretty sure that Hiei would never...what? We can't be related! I'm way sexier than you!"

"You wish," Katie snapped.

"Seriously, though. My mother cannot be your mother. It's not possible."

"Of course it is. I know for a fact my mother had an affair with a human."

"Yeah...but that would mean..." Charles gasped. "I'm your half-brother!"

"No, really? I thought you'd be my auntie!"

"I'm related to you. How could I be related to such a bitch?"

"How could I be related to a ugly...half-breed."

"You're as bad as your...our racist brother." Charles hissed. "Since we're now related, will you let me out of this pit?:

Katie grinned "Eventually."

Katie paced the floor of her bedroom. _Shit. How am I gonna tell Hiei?_

Just then, the said demon walked it. He paused and frowned when he saw her face. "What's the matter, Koi?"

"Uh..."

Hiei wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong? You're tense."

Katie sighed. _Here goes nothing..._ "I was questioning Charles, and I discovered..."

"...that he's a stupid half-breed."

Katie stiffened. "That's part of it..."

"Don't tell me he really is a half."

"Yes. And that's not the half of it."

Hiei looked concerned. "What could be so bad?"

In five simple words, Katie told him. "Charles is my half brother."

To Be Continued...


End file.
